


Cheeseburgers and Red Bean Soup

by shintarouthewizard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basically the two arguing whether to have cheeseburgers or red bean soup for dinner, Cheeseburgers, Cooking, Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Red Bean Soup, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/pseuds/shintarouthewizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou and Taiga disagrees on a lot of things. Food being one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseburgers and Red Bean Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up when I saw an AkaFuri doujinshi about them arguing over their favourite food. I thought it would be cute to bring this into one of my favourite guilty ship that is KagaMido. This is my first time writing as Kagami I do apologise for characterisation issues if it is apparent haha. Reviews are more than welcome ;v;
> 
> It's unbeta'd so I apologise for spelling mistakes and all that haha. I want to get this posted as soon as possible.

“No! For the last time we are not having cheeseburgers for dinner, Taiga!”  


“Hell no am I going to drink red bean soup for dinner either, Shintarou!”

Shintarou and Taiga with their contrasting personalities and ideals, don’t seem to get along with each other that well. Shintarou was an organised, well-mannered man while Taiga was nothing like him. He was brash, rude and downright stubborn. Although the same could be said for Shintarou, he refused to admit it himself.

“Eating cheeseburgers for dinner, how preposterous.” Shintarou remarked, pushing the black framed spectacles above the bridge of his nose. “Are you a Japanese or not?”

“Why does it matter whether I am Japanese or not!?” Taiga huffed at his response, his childish-like demeanour came to surface.

Emerald hues met rubellite hues, both glaring at each other with an intensifying aura behind them. Sparks were flying around and neither of them were willing to give up on their food preferences. After all, it involved their favourite food and anybody insulting them was an abomination itself.

Shintarou knew how much Taiga loved cheeseburgers, having witnessed the astonishing stackful of burgers the feisty redhead could purchase on one go at Maji Burger. No normal human being could ever hope to finish that monstrous amount of burgers. But then again, him and Taiga are anything but normal.

While Taiga enjoyed his fast food delights, Shintarou preferred the more traditional Japanese dessert that is the sweet red bean soup. It remained as his favourite food from the moment his lips was graced with its delicate essence. The deliciously unique sweet soup made from crushed azuki sweet red beans mixed with Japanese rice cakes was truly a match made in heaven, or so he firmly believed. Not to mention it was marginally healthier than cheeseburgers that’s for sure.

A pause of silence lasted for about five minutes now and neither of them refused to budge from their seats. Both crossed their arms, frowning at each other as if a war was about to break out any moment now. Moments like these frequently happen in their households and they both have got used to it already. Simply put, it was their way of communicating and conveying their thoughts to one another.

“Fine! Let’s just have both red bean soup and cheeseburgers for dinner!” Taiga exclaimed after scratching his head in deep thought for a good minute or two.

“What!? Absolutely not.” Shintarou retorted almost immediately. Having American food and Japanese food on the same table? Absolutely horrendous. It’s an abomination, a violation against the traditional dining rules (If it does exist, which Shintarou wasn’t all too sure). You do not just mix two cuisines in such a disastrous, distasteful way. Definitely not.

“Then what do you want me to do!?” Taiga shouted, although he quickly calmed himself down and muttered a small apology. Shintarou hated to admit it but he acknowledged the fact that Taiga had really grown up when it comes to controlling his emotions, even if he was a bit childish still. He appreciated the growth, but he won’t be telling Taiga that anytime soon.

“I don’t know. You’re the cook, not me. Go figure that out yourself.” Shintarou said curtly, looking away as he did so. Shintarou, for the life of him, could not cook. He very much appreciated the fact that he was dating someone who could actually cook. If Shintarou himself could cook, he would’ve done so instead of relying on Taiga so much.

“Then how about we have cheeseburgers for dinner and we can have your soup later then? How’s that sound?” The redhead offered. If he was trying to negotiate with him, then he had succeeded.

“... Fine.” Shintarou sighed, he couldn’t say no to those wretched gentlemanly-like manners that occasionally pops up every once in a blue moon. Slowly, he looked back towards the redhead, who seemed to be pleased with his response with that grin hanging around the corner of his lips. “Just don’t use too much cooking oil when you cook those patties. It’s unhealthy.”

“Don’t worry, I know how much you make a fuss about nutrition and all that.” With that, Taiga got up from his seat, went over to his side and planted a small kiss on his face.

Shintarou’s face reddened, a dash of pink was seen across his face as he pouted slightly at the sight of the redhead’s toothy grin before he walked into the kitchen.

“Idiot.” He muttered under his breath.

Dinner came out perfectly of course, it was Taiga that was cooking. How idiotic or foolish he may be, he was undeniably talented when it comes to the art of cooking.

“Why aren’t you eating? I’ve even made sure to use the less fattening parts of the beef this time around.” Taiga asked after he struggled to swallow a mouthful of cheeseburgers down his throat. 

“I was about to eat.” Shintarou remarked. “And don’t talk while you’re chewing, it’s rude.” He also added. 

Holding the cheeseburger firmly in his grip, he took a small bite out of it. It was indeed less oily than the ones they’ve eaten at Maji Burger. It was also noticeably tastier than any cheeseburgers Shintarou had tried before, not that he always eat fast food or anything.

“It tastes okay, I guess.” Shintarou mumbled. He lied, it tasted better than any cheeseburgers he had tried so far. Despite his seemingly unemotional comment, Taiga seemed very pleased to hear that as if he had read through him.

Even with their personalities frequently clashing with one another, they still loved each other just as much. Their bickering never last longer than an hour at most, and are quickly solved by quick pecks and kisses that Taiga seemed to enjoy giving him. It was cheesy, but Shintarou secretly enjoyed it.

He wouldn’t mind having cheeseburgers and red bean soup again someday. _Maybe_.


End file.
